


One

by Kitsune (RoNask)



Series: 100Kinks [6]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Kitsune
Summary: The one lonely night when seven years came crashing down on them.





	One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm listening to Two is Better Than One and it's giving me feels. #SorryNotSorry

The sound of knocking on her door felt like a relief, something to put her out of her misery. Something to get her out of her own mind even if just for a while. She couldn’t handle herself, not now.  
Her eyes found him quickly when she opened the door, a smile appeared on her lips at the realization that he had gotten them food on his way to her place.  
“Chinese?” he offered, smiling at her.  
Scully gave him space to enter, closing the door behind him after he passed. “Thank you, I haven’t had anything to eat since we got back”  
“Yeah, I thought you wouldn’t have” he replied. “I know this case was a tough one, I was gonna call you if you hadn’t called me first.”  
She shot him a look and walked towards him, getting the bag from his hand. “Let’s eat, Mulder”  
It felt right, felt familiar. Most of their days had been like that lately, hanging around each other’s places, have dinner together, it wasn’t as if they had anywhere else to go.  
It was what made her call him in the first place. For the first time in a big while, she felt alone. Whatever they had, had separated them from the rest of the world, there were few people they could trust and, mostly, they only trusted each other.  
So they ate together, they worked together, they spend a lot of time together. That was how they survived, that was how they did things. She found herself scared when she realized she couldn’t imagine a life without him around and the scenarios she managed to picture weren’t pretty. However he did that, Fox Mulder had managed to get so deep under her skin she didn’t think she would ever get rid of him, she also didn’t know if she would want to.  
If she were to be completely honest, she would say she hated him but not more than she loved him. She loved him, that she had admitted to herself. Though she hadn’t admitted to romantic love, however, things don’t really get easy after you realize you love someone enough to ask him to be the father of your child. It is a big deal, it takes a great level of appreciation and of trust, takes a lot of courage too.  
Mulder was a patient man, that much was clear. His waiting showed on the looks he gave her, the way he watched her with more love in his eyes than he realized. It frightened her as much as it made her calmer. She had this silly feeling of forever, her mind telling her something like this couldn’t last, her heart unable to conceive a future without him. They would probably crash and burn, get hurt and broken but she couldn’t get herself to care.  
She had no one else, he had no one else and it didn’t feel right to have.  
Scully watched him for a moment, watched as he gave her a curious glance, that puppy dog look on his face making her smile.  
The dishes were left forgotten on the sink, two empty beers on the table.  
She took him by the hand, made him follow her to the bedroom. He didn’t fight it, he didn’t question it.  
Dana kissed him. In the darkness of her bedroom, she kissed him softly, slowly. And he kissed her back just as gently, feeling it linger, feeling her hands on his shirt, pulling, getting him rid of it quickly.  
Mulder held her by the hips firmly to get her to slow down, when she gave him a curious glance he said nothing, he merely pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. He started a trail down to her jaw and to her neck, her soft sighs came as a delicious response.  
He wanted to drown on her, he wanted to make it last. There was a chance of them never doing this again, so he did his best to savour it.  
His fingers caressed her skin as he pulled her blouse up and off her, leaving goosebumps behind. Her bra was pretty enough to make him want to open it with his mouth, her entire self was a sight to behold. He made a silent wish for time to stretch.  
Scully kissed him harder than before, pulled him closer, had him chest to chest with her and undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor as they moved. She was going to be the death of him some day.  
Mulder caught himself panting hard when her hands started undoing his pants, he had the chance to look right into her eyes while she did it and wondered for a moment if this was what heaven would look like, like her.  
He kissed her deeply, hard, made her forget what she was doing, had her so pressed against him they might as well just combust. They were burning up.  
Dana managed to get her hand inside his pants, managed to touch him, feel him in his entirety, hard against her hand. He grunted on her mouth, felt her bite his lip just enough to make him lose it a little. She could kill him at that point, he wouldn’t mind.  
She got rid of his pants and underwear but was caught by surprise when he went for her breast, first with his hand than with his mouth.   
“Mulder…” a single whisper in the dark, enough encouragement.  
Her pants met the floor quickly, his hand snaked down her stomach sliding under the fabric of her panties. His fingers explored gently but curiously enough to have her gripping his arm and biting her lower lip.  
His name was once again whispered in the dark, the sound mixing with the sound of their breathing.  
Scully was naked when he laid her down on the bed and crawled over her. Their eyes met, the connection breaking when they kissed. She pulled his hips down with her legs, wrapping them around his hips.  
“Scully…” he swallowed down hard feeling his erection against her wet center. She kissed him into distraction, her hand moving between them to guide him inside.  
A movement, a couple of gasps, a pause. A long and deep kiss.  
He moved against her, feeling the warmth grow. She felt a familiar pulling between her legs, tension building up, she was panting hard, wishing he could get closer. Scully kissed his neck, allowed her nails to mark his skin, cursed in her mind, whimpered out loud.  
Seven years just came crashing down on them, seven years of tension, unresolved. It added more to the heat than they could have anticipated. Had them panting, burning, touching, biting. More than ever they seemed to be one.  
He came first, but skilful movements of his fingers and a couple of sloppy thrusts, had her coming right after him.  
Mulder pulled out after a while, and waited, waited for her decision.  
“Can you hold me?” she asked shyly.   
He smiled sweetly, kissed her forehead, felt her relax, slept with a smile on his face that night.

**Author's Note:**

> 9\. First Time


End file.
